Illuminazioni
by Wingless .17. Angel
Summary: E' una storia YoBling contenente anche un po' di GSR. I rapporti tra Cath e Warrick sono molto tesi da quando lei gli ha visto la fede al dito...Lui l'aveva capito tardi, ma alla fine l'aveva capito, con Tina era stato un errore...


Illuminazioni

Lo aveva capito, ok, effettivamente forse era un po' tardi per tornare indietro, ma l'importante è che LUI finalmente l'aveva capito: sposare quella donna (che conosceva da quanto poi?! 3 mesi o poco più) era stata la più grande cazzata che avesse mai potuto fare!

Certo, "l'incidente" avvenuto poco tempo prima al suo collega nonché uno dei suoi più cari amici lo aveva scosso profondamente; Dio solo sa cosa aveva passato durante quelle lunghe ore di attesa, lui più di chiunque altro.

Era stato solo per un semplice caso del destino, più precisamente il lancio di una monetina, se in quella tomba di plexiglas c'era finito Nick e non lui e aveva continuato a sentirsi in colpa per questo fino al suo ritrovamento.

Quella vicenda lo aveva fatto riflettere, sulla vita… e sulla morte.

"La vita è così breve" si era detto, così, benché ci uscisse insieme da, beh troppo poco, aveva deciso di sposarla, in fondo lui le voleva bene e anche lei gliene voleva.

"Non voglio andarmene con il rimpianto di non aver formato una famiglia… la vita è così breve…" , furono questi pensieri che lo convinsero a compiere quell'importante passo, senza considerare minimamente ( non che non ci tenesse, solo non gli era passato per la mente) che quel gesto sarebbe stato come una dolorosa pugnalata in mezzo al cuore per LEI.

Già, LEI… cazzo! Ma come aveva potuto farla soffrire in quel modo, proprio lui poi, che aveva giurato a sé stesso di proteggerla per quanto gli fosse stato possibile dalle avversità della vita e di starle vicino, dio! Ne aveva già passate così tante, questa proprio non le ci voleva…

"Ma cosa diavolo ho fatto?! Come ho potuto farle questo!"

Ricordava ancora perfettamente la notte in cui LEI gli aveva visto la fede nuziale all'anulare sinistro… ma, probabilmente, forse perché era ancora sotto l'effetto della "prima notte" , non si era reso conto che dietro l'espressione indecifrabile di LEI c'era solo tanta tristezza... cazzo l'uomo che amava le aveva appena detto che si era sposato!

Tra loro c'era sempre stato un bel rapporto, sia di lavoro che di amicizia, se così la si vuole chiamare, si erano sempre confidati e confortati l'uno con l'altra, ma da quella maledetta notte le cose erano cambiate.

Apparentemente la vita era tornata a scorrere normalmente al laboratorio della polizia scientifica di Las Vegas: Eckli era il solito rompiballe, Sara faceva i suoi soliti straordinari oltre perché le piaceva il suo lavoro anche e soprattutto per stare più vicina a Grissom, il quale non era affatto scontento di trovarsela attorno anzi... ma come al solito non faceva nulla per farglielo capire e Nick dopo la sua "avventura sottoterra" aveva cominciato a detestare gli spazi troppo stretti e soprattutto quei piccoli esserini schifosi ( tanto cari a Grissom ;-P ) in particolare le formiche rosse carnivore!

Anche Catherine e Warrick erano tornati alla vita di tutti i giorni, almeno sul lavoro.

Dio! Lei se avesse potuto non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola, però lavoravano insieme e lei era ancora il suo supervisore... quindi aveva deciso di fare finta di niente, aveva deciso che il fatto che LUI si fosse sposato non la toccava minimamente, però, nonostante questi buoni propositi la donna riusciva a stento a rivolgergli la parola e a stare nella stessa stanza con LUI...; per un attimo aveva addirittura pensato di usare il povero Nick come una sorta di postino per comunicare gli incarichi a Warrick e ricevere gli sviluppi delle indagini a lui assegnate, ma poi ripensandoci, sola nel suo ufficio, le venne da ridere.

E proprio in quel momento sentì bussare alla porta. Era LUI.

Lei lo guardò, ancora con quel suo irresistibile sorriso sarcastico stampato sulle labbra " eh eh quando si dice a parlare, in questo caso pensare, del diavolo..." pensò.

Allora, ci sono novità sul caso dell'uomo trovato morto nella sua camera d'albergo o tu e Nick state ancora brancolando nel buio? gli chiese.

E' bello vederti sorridere Cath! Era da tanto che non te lo vedevo fare... quest'ultima frase però gli uscì con un tono un po' triste, ma si riprese e proseguì l'uomo si chiamava Adam Smith, era di San Francisco e io e Nick supponiamo che si trovasse a Las Vegas per divertirsi, poco fa ho parlato con il portiere dell'albergo che mi ha detto di averlo visto parecchie volte salire in camera con una sconosciuta, stiamo cercando di capire chi possa essere, magari, anzi molto probabilmente è lei che lo ha ucciso .

E' già, a volte le donne innamorate arrivano a fare follie, come commettere un omicidio rispose distrattamente Cath, ma le sue parole uscirono molto più sprezzanti e acide di quanto avrebbe voluto... e quando alzò per un attimo gli occhi dalle carte che stava ispezionando, incrociò lo sguardo triste e interrogativo di lui, in quel momento si pentì di quelle parole e con un tono più calmo e pacato proseguì beh, continuate a cercare questa donna e controllate se tra le persone che conosceva la vittima c'era qualcuno che voleva vederlo morto .

Va bene capo rispose lui e fece per uscire dalla stanza, quando però tuttauntratto si girò verso di lei Cath, ho bisogno di parlarti le disse in tono triste ma risoluto.

Triste... e dire che Warrick solitamente era tuttaltro che triste, a volte sapeva essere quasi più sarcastico di Cath, aveva sempre la battuta pronta, non aveva quasi mai il muso lungo; ma da circa un paio di settimane era diventato più... strano, triste, era come se si sentisse in colpa per qualcosa e nonostante cercasse di non darlo a vedere, quel "qualcosa" lo faceva stare male.

Cath si era accorta di quel cambiamento, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che la causa potesse essere lei.

Grissom, più di tutti gli altri, si era accorto dell'atteggiamento distaccato con cui Cath trattava Warrick, beh, gli era sembrato molto strano e aveva capito subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava... tra i due c'era sempre stata una certa "simpatia", non erano semplicemente colleghi ma erano molto di più e il saggio Grissom lo aveva capito.

Una volta alla fine del turno aveva visto Cath, Nick e Warrick che si dirigevano verso l'uscita e parlavano del matrimonio di Warrick, o per meglio dire Nick e Warrick parlavano, invece Cath era silenziosa e sembrava avere una gran fretta di raggiungere la sua auto.

Grissom, incuriosito, dopo un attimo di esitazione decise di seguirli. Arrivò al parcheggio e vide che le auto di Warrick e Nick non c'erano più, a quanto pare se ne erano già andati e stava per rientrare quando vide l'auto di Catherine ancora parcheggiata in fondo a destra.

Decise di andare a vedere e fu allora che la trovò seduta davanti al volante, la schiena completamente appoggiata al sedile e la testa piegata leggermente all'indietro.

La donna teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava nervosamente, aveva il finestrino alzato ma nonostante il buio Grissom si accorse che stava piangendo.

Quando sentì che qualcuno stava bussando al suo finestrino le venne un colpo, aprì gli occhi di scatto e tentò di asciugarsi le lacrime che malgrado lei cercasse di ricacciare indietro, continuavano a scorrere copiose sul suo viso.

Chiuse gli occhi ancora per un istante, come per riprendersi, quando li riaprì però Gil era... scomparso; "ma dove diavolo..." pensò, poi lo vide vicino all'altro finestrino, gli aprì la porta e lui salì in macchina.

Beh, Cath era visibilmente in imbarazzo, aveva sempre detestato che qualcuno la vedesse piangere!

Cath... cosa ti è successo? le chiese Grissom mettendole amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla.

Oh Gil, mi sento così... così stupida accidenti! rispose coprendosi il viso con le mani.

A Grissom spiaceva vederla in quello stato, era la sua migliore amica, le voleva bene, sapeva che in fondo non era così forte come voleva far credere, non era WonderWoman, aveva anche lei le sue debolezze, i suoi momenti no, ma finora non l'aveva mai vista in quelle condizioni.

Grissom, vabbè con Sara era quello che era, però era un buon osservatore e sapeva cogliere le sfumature... si era accorto del segreto di Cath, anche se non ne era sicuro al 100.

Dopo un po', incerto, le chiese è ... è per via di Warrick vero?

Lei si tolse lentamente le mani dal viso e lo guardò con un'espressione interrogativa " o mioddio! Cazzo ora i casi sono due: o c'ho scritto Warrick sulla fronte a caratteri cubitali oppure il caro vecchio Gil ha "semplicemente" il potere di leggere nella mente" pensò, dopodiché si morse il labbro inferiore e abbassò gli occhi.

Allora è vero le disse Grissom abbozzando un sorriso e anche lei sorrise, alzò la testa e lo guardò dritto negli occhi cercando di capire Gil, ma tu come...

Oh, sono solo un buon osservatore replicò continuando a sorridere, poi però si fece più serio LUI lo sa? le domandò, lei alzò le spalle e che importanza ha?! Anche se lo sapesse non cambierebbe nulla. Gil, Warrick è sposato " il MIO Warrick è sposato" avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma si trattenne.

Mi dispiace davvero Catherine sospirò Grissom. Era sincero e lei lo sapeva.

Cath gli sorrise stancamente mi ha fatto bene parlare con te. Grazie Gil le era grata veramente, non aveva mai parlato di questa storia con nessuno e tenersi tutto dentro ormai era diventato insopportabile... si sentiva un po' meglio ora, così proseguì, questa volta però con un tono più ironico, sarcastico, il suo insomma! Gil, lo sai vero che di quello che ci siamo detti poco fa non dovrai farne parola con nessuno e soprattutto guai a te se dici a qualcuno che mi hai visto in queste condizioni. Chiaro? concluse sorridendo.

Tranquilla, lo sai che ti puoi fidare dicendo ciò Gil scese dalla macchina di Cath, felice che l'amica almeno in parte si fosse ripresa.

Tre giorni dopo, a inizio turno Grissom incontrò Warrick nel parcheggio.

Dopo essersi scambiati qualche parola Warrick gli chiese un po' titubante Grissom, tu Cath la conosci meglio di me... ecco, lei è... è cambiata, prima eravamo più uniti, si parlava, si scherzava, ci si confidava, poi tuttuntratto il nostro rapporto è cambiato... è come se lei stesse cercando di evitarmi e... e non riesco a capire per quale motivo lei...

ma Grissom lo interruppe Senti Warrick, riesci a ricordare da QUANDO Cath ha cambiato atteggiamento nei tuoi confronti?

Beh più o meno da quando ... Warrick fece una lunga pausa, non tanto per ricordare, ma più che altro perchè non riusciva a capire cosa mai potesse centrare QUEL FATTO con il cambiamento della collega ... da quando ha saputo del mio matrimonio, ma non vedo come questo possa... ma non riuscì a finire la frase perchè Grissom lo interruppe un'altra volta guardandolo come se pensasse " ma che diavolo ha nella testa questo ragazzo?! possibile che non abbia ancora capito che in realtà Cath ... aah! " ( e molto probabilmente era prorio quello che pensava ;-) ) bene, hai trovato la tua risposta Warrick. non posso dirti altro, devi capire da solo e se ne andò, lasciando il povero Warrick con mille domande nella testa.

Gli ci erano voluti quanti, cinque giorni per riuscire a capire finalmente?!

Quando però aveva trovato la risposta gli era sembrata così semplice... ma come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima ?!

Cath, ho bisogno di parlarti

Dimmi gli disse lei fingendosi tranquilla, anche se in realtà si sentiva come se le mancasse la terra sotto i piedi

" Oddio! cazzo non l'avrai mica già messa incinta vero ?! " pensò.

Forse ho capito perchè ti stai comportando così con me... le disse.

Lei, sempre fingendosi distaccata domandò e com'è che mi starei comportando?

LUI le si avvicinò Cath, ho fatto la più grande cazzata di tutta la mia vita... non avrei mai voluto farti soffrire ... .

Cath ora lo guardava perplessa... " Cazzo Gil ! mi avevi promesso di non dirglielo dannazione! " pensò la donna, che ora era visibilmente a disagio...

Lo ho capito Cath, tardi ma lo ho capito... ti giuro che se avessi saputo che tu... intanto le era sempre più vicino...

Catherine sospirò e si alzò lentamente Warrick, si può sapere di cosa stai parlando? e mentre diceva ciò, incontrò per un attimo il suo sguardo; LUI la guardava come non l'aveva mai guardata prima...

Ora la distanza tra loro era ridotta al minimo, li separavano solo pochi centimetri...

LUI era in piedi davanti a LEI e la guardava come se la conoscesse da una vita, ma nello stesso tempo come se la vedesse per la prima volta e istintivamente gli accarezzò il viso con una mano.

LEI chiuse gli occhi, come per assaporare di più quel momento, quando li riaprì però i suoi occhi erano lucidi, come se stesse trattenendo le lacrime; Warrick se ne accorse e la strinse dolcemente a sè.

Scusami Cath, l'ultima cosa che volevo era farti soffrire e dopo un momento continuò io e Tina ci stiamo lasciando, lei ha avuto un'offerta di lavoro a New York e ha deciso di accettare, tra noi le cose non andavano più bene, abbiamo sbagliato a sposarci... non si può essere sposati con una donna se in realtà si pensa continuamente ad un'altra... io non ci riesco più .

Catherine si allontanò da LUI di qualche centimetro e lo guardò incredula "dimmi che non stò sognando" pensò.

LUI le prese dolcemente la mano e la guardò ancora con quella strana luce negli occhi sei cambiata da quando ti ho detto che mi ero sposato, ma non riuscivo a capire il perchè di quel tuo atteggiamento... dio! ma come ho potuto essere così stupido! in fondo dentro di me lo ho sempre saputo che...

che ti amavo ? lo interruppe lei con voce dolce, ma Warrick le rispose no , cioè.. rise che tu mi amavi me ne sono reso conto solo da poco tempo si fece più serio e la guardò intensamente negli occhi quello che volevo dirti è che nel mio cuore ho sempre saputo che c'era una sola donna che potrei amare veramente e quella donna sei tu Catherine .

Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi ancora per un secondo, dopodichè si scambiarono un lungo ed appassionante bacio.

Scusa Catherine mi presteresti... ops... era Sara che era entrata tranquillamente nell'ufficio di Cath ;-) ignara di ciò che stava accadendo!

I due la guardarono straniti e Warrick farfugliò ecco... noi stavamo... si... mentre invece Cath non riusciva a dire una parola ; Sara decisamente imbarazzata, ma con un largo sorriso di approvazione stampato in faccia rispose scusate, non avevo nessuna intenzione di interrompervi, me ne vado si diresse verso la porta a due passi da lei, ma prima di aprirla si girò verso di loro che la stavano ancora fissando come se fosse una specie di fantasma sbucato dal nulla e disse ancora più sorridente comunque congratulazioni ! e se ne andò.

Warrick scosse la testa e sorrise dopodichè riprese a baciarsi con Cath, l'unica donna della sua vita.

Sara era veramente felice per loro, la ragazza infatti aveva sempre pensato che quei due formassero una gran bella coppia!

Sara ripensò a sè stessa, alla sua situazione sentimentale e di colpò le venne un'illuminazione! Si, ora sapeva cosa fare, " ora o mai più, sono stanca di aspettare e poi non ho più niente da perdere " si disse.

Arrivò decisa fino in fondo al corridoio e si trovò davanti alla porta del SUO ufficio, aprì la porta e lo vide seduto alla scrivania ad esaminare degli incartamenti; " ora o mai più, ricordati non hai niente da perdere " si ripetè.

Grissom in quei giorni aveva ripensato molte volte alla conversazione avuta con Cath " e se anche LEI prova dei sentimenti così forti per me? Oddio e se anche LEI soffrisse in quel modo per me? BASTA! è arrivata l'ora di prendere una decisione " si era detto.

Quando LUI la vide entrare nel suo ufficio era sorpreso, ma felice; si alzò e le andò incontro allora hai novità sul caso.. ma lei non gli lasciò il tempo di finire la frase e dopo essersi detta per l'ultima volta " avanti Sara ora o mai più, non hai nulla da perdere ", lo baciò.

Grissom sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa, così fece un passo indietro e guardandola negli occhi le disse Sara devo parlarti, ci ho pensato a lungo e ... non posso andare avanti così, non è giusto nè per me nè soprattutto per te ; " Cazzo ha un'altra! " pensò Sara, ma Grissom concluse la frase in modo del tutto inaspettato : Sara... vuoi sposarmi? .

**- ****THE END**** -**


End file.
